Conspiracy
by M.Cherry
Summary: Será que vale a pena morrer pelo amor da sua vida?


**Conspiracy.**

Escuro. Ela não sabia onde estava, sabia que estava com ele, mas não sabia nem por que e nem como.  
Ele a arrastou para um quarto ainda mais escuro, ela estava apenas semi-consciente. O lugar estava vazio, não se ouvia nada além dos passos que ecoavam. Estava ensangüentada.  
Por quê? Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela.  
- Hermione? Você está me ouvindo?  
Ela estava com a respiração ofegante, extremamente cansada. E ele parecia preocupado, varinha em mãos. Colocou-a deitada no chão.  
- Responda, Hermione!  
Ela apenas o olhou, não conseguia dizer nada até então. Ele se levantou e foi até a porta do quarto, fechando-a.  
- Malfoy... – disse, com dificuldade.  
- Sim.  
- Eles já foram?  
Ele tapou a boca dela.  
- Shii – cochichou. – Você quer que eles descubram que está aqui? E na minha companhia?

_Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
And they'll find out why we don't trust them  
Speak up dear cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know why we don't trust them_

Ouviram passos vindo pelo corredor, ficaram calados, Hermione continuava com a respiração forte.  
- Malfoy, eles vão me matar.  
- Sim, eles vão. Mas se você calar a sua maldita boca, não.  
- A única coisa que eu queria saber, é porque me perseguem.  
- Você sabe todos os motivos.

Ela se ajeitou no chão. Ficaram calados novamente.

- Será que, é simplesmente porque eu sou amiga do Harry?  
- Não, e você sabe que não é só por isso.  
- Por causa de você, talvez...  
- Não, porque não sabem que estamos juntos.  
- Mas você disse que contaria.  
- Eu não sou idiota.

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power_

- Agora é proibido amar...  
- Cale a boca, já disse.  
Eles se entreolharam. De repente, silêncio no corredor, silêncio no quarto. Será que já sabiam que eles estavam ali? Podia ser que sim.  
- Isso é ridículo, Malfoy! Eles conseguiram acabar com a minha vida...  
Ele andou de um lado para o outro do quarto, pensativo.  
- My Darling, eles não estão te perseguindo porque você está comigo, simplesmente porque eles não sabem que estamos juntos.  
- Devem saber, não é possível – disse, alterando a voz.  
Ele tapou a boca dela.  
- Fale baixo! – ele a abraçou. – Você não quer que descubram que estamos aqui, quer?  
- Não.  
- Então, por gentileza, fale baixo.  
Ela tinha a respiração mais ofegante agora, tudo estava muito quieto. Continuaram calados.  
- Meus pais, minha casa, meu emprego... Não tenho nada. Só você. E isso, eu espero que eles não tirem de mim.  
Ele a olhou fixamente, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Ele a beijou.  
- Hermione, eu já corri riscos muito maiores do que esse.  
Ele a abraçou, confortando-a, como um pai que abraça uma filha com medo.  
Medo. Era isso que ela sentia.

_Where can I turn? __Cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty I'm so unsure  
Tell me why I feel so alone cause I need to know to whom do I owe_

A porta se escancarou com um forte baque. Os dois pularam de susto. Draco levantou imediatamente, com a varinha em riste. Três comensais entraram no quarto. Fizeram cara de deboche.  
- Então é assim, Draco, que anda ocupando seu tempo? Com sangues-ruins como a Granger?  
Ele riu.  
- É.  
- E pelo que ouvi, vocês estão tendo um caso. Que lindo!  
Hermione tinha os batimentos acelerados, estava desesperada. Aquele, talvez seria seu fim.  
- Pra vocês verem. Eu consegui passar a perna em todos, sem que ninguém percebesse – disse Draco, debochando.  
- Você é um traíra – gritou um comensal. – Essa sangue-ruim já nos mandou para Azkaban, destruiu a nossa reputação, é metida a espertinha... E você ainda tem a moral de gostar dela?  
- Sim. E não sou traíra. Não contei, é simples. É que eu não confio em vocês, são pessoas falsas.  
- Você também.  
- Eu sou, mas com ela fui sincero.  
- Duvido. Todos irão saber que você está nos traindo. Sendo infiel conosco.  
- Já disse que não confio em nenhum de vocês, e não devo contar tudo o que faço.  
- Deve, sim! – gritou de volta.  
Draco apontou a varinha para o rosto do Comensal, como se fosse espeta-la nele.  
- Eu acho melhor você falar baixo, porque eu não sou um dos trouxas que você costuma ameaçar na rua. Fala baixo, senão eu vou ser obrigado a partir pra ignorância.  
Ele riu debochado.  
- Ta tentando colocar medo em mim, Malfoy? Que pena.  
Draco o olhou com ódio. Hermione continuava no chão.  
Um dos comensais chegou perto dela, agachou-se, e colocou a varinha em seu pescoço.  
- Granger... Se isso aqui fosse uma faca, eu cortaria seu pescoço agora. Mas é uma varinha. E Avada Kedavra pode ser conjurada de longe. Basta ter uma boa mira. E isto eu tenho.  
Ela cuspiu no rosto dele.  
- Idiota, cretino – disse, chorando. – Vocês não se cansam? Mataram meus pais, destruíram minha casa, me fizeram largar o emprego por causa das ameaças... Chega!  
- Não, não meu bem. Falta te matar.  
Ela o olhou com medo. Draco a pegou pelo braço levantando-a do chão. O Comensal trancou a porta do quarto rapidamente. Tudo Escuro. Não se via nada.

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power_

Hermione entrou em pânico. Draco a segurou pela cintura.  
- E agora, casal de pombinhos? Vocês não vêem nada?  
Draco riu.  
- Lumus... Idiota.  
- Você não pode segurar essa luz para o resto da vida... Vamos te matar junto com a sua namoradinha.  
- NÃO!!! – Hermione gritou. – Ele não vai morrer. Porque eu não vou deixar! Se ele morrer eu morro em seguida.  
- Não vai precisar, querida. Iremos fazer tudo numa tacada só.  
Ela arrancou a varinha da mão de Draco.  
-Cruccio! Cruccio! Cruccio!  
Hermione soltou-a logo em seguida, mal podendo acreditar no que acabara de fazer. O Comensal atingido berrava de dor. Os outros dois partiam para cima dela. Draco a puxou pela blusa.  
- Crucio!!! - ele berrou.  
Agora sobrava apenas um Comensal. Hermione caiu no chão, chorando. Ela estava coberta de sangue. Draco lutava com o último que restara enquanto os outros dois permaneciam caídos, urrando de dor. O loiro era resistente, a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar era em como fazia um mês que sua vida se transformara num inferno. Só perseguições. Vivia se escondendo, sem poder estar com Hermione, pois ninguém podia saber que estavam juntos, nem mesmo Harry. Mais um grito de Crucio e Draco conseguiu deter o último dos Comensais.  
Pegou Hermione no colo e a tirou dali imediatamente. Aparataram no esconderijo da moça e ele a colocou na cama.

- Você está muito machucada, Hermione.  
Ela não conseguia mais falar. Sentia fortes dores.  
- Eu nunca vou te abandonar. A essa hora, já deve ter mais gente atrás de você.  
- Draco... Você já fez muito por mim. Eu nunca vou esquecer disso.  
Ele a beijou. Ela ainda estava com a respiração fraca. A roupa toda ensangüentada.  
- Vá tomar um banho pra tirar esses ferimentos.  
- Não, Draco – ela pegou na mão dele. – A dor que estou sentindo não há medico no mundo que cure, nem magia. Além do físico, minha alma dói. Eu não estou mais suportando viver desse jeito, fugindo, me escondendo, sem poder contar pra ninguém, sem poder ficar com você em paz, sem perturbações... Essa dor que eu sinto só quem cura é a morte.  
- Não, você não vai morrer.  
- Vou.  
- Não vai – uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto dele. – Você não pode me deixar assim, Hermione. Depois de tudo que passamos...  
- É o jeito.

_I thought that we'd make it  
Because you said that we'd make it through  
And when all security fails  
Will you be there to help me through?_

Hermione se ajeitou na cama. Realmente estava muito fraca, sua vista já escurecia.  
- Eu vou morrer, Draco. Mas eu nunca vou te deixar. Vou sempre estar do seu lado.  
- Se você morrer, minha alma vai junto, serei uma pessoa desalmada, sem coração.  
- Não vai. Eu não vou gostar que faça isso.  
- Vou, sim...  
Ela apertou sua mão com força. Suspirou fundo.  
- Eu te amo – ele disse.

Ela apenas sorriu, ele nunca havia dito isso antes. Draco chorou, pela primeira vez, as lágrimas tinham sentimento. Amor e ao mesmo tempo tristeza, sabia que perderia a pessoa que mais amara na vida. O único amor.  
- Vai, Draco, eu não quero que saibam que está aqui.  
- Não, eu vou ficar aqui com você.  
- Vai, Draco, eles já conseguiram o que queriam de mim, tiraram minhas coisas, meus pais, emprego, meu poder. Acabaram comigo.  
- Eu não vou deixar você morrer, nem que eu morra antes... – Ele segurou seu rosto. – Eu não vou suportar ver você morrer.  
- Infelizmente temos que suportar tudo nessa vida. Mas nem sempre conseguimos. Temos que continuar vivendo mesmo assim...  
- Não aceito isso.  
- Tem que aceitar.  
Ela passou a mão no rosto dele. A respiração estava mais fraca. A vista mais escura.

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power_

Acariciou seu rosto ainda mais uma vez. Ele chorava. Hermione sabia que agora seria seu fim, depois de tanto sofrimento. Seria o melhor. Mesmo que tivesse que deixa-lo. E era isso que a preocupava. Mas nunca deixaria de amá-lo. Afinal, ele aparecera num momento especial de sua vida, quando tudo corria bem. Mas ninguém podia saber. Até que o mundo passou a conspirar contra ela. Uma maré de azar. Mas ele esteve sempre ali, nunca a deixou sozinha. Estiveram juntos, até o fim.  
Hermione tirou as mãos do rosto de Draco. Ele a observou por um instante.  
Sua vista escureceu de vez e ela fechou os olhos. Ele passou a mão em seus cabelos, fazendo-lhe carinho. Ela suspirou. Pela última vez. Ele a abraçou com força, deixando escapar um grito de horror. Medo, desespero. A amava de verdade, e só pôde dizer no último minuto da vida de quem amara. Agora era um homem sem alma, sua alma estava com ela. Um nada.

_I've lost my Power_

**N/A :** Fic repostada. Mas jamais esquecerei o sacrifício que foi pra escrever. Presentinho da Vick *-*.


End file.
